C'an A'erie
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Edgeworth gets a good trip in order, but turning into a fully-fledged roleplaying game character was not what any of them expected. From battling monsters to using magic... what's next? Contains violence.
1. The Weak Ones

The seemingly endless fields of the C'an A'erie lay before the group of five. Miles Edgeworth had arranged for five people at a time to go on a trip to the C'an A'erie. The first group was simple - Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey who was channeling Mia Fey, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma.

"Is anyone going to actually come?" Maya asked, looking around. There was a huge mansion in front of them, but the doors were locked tight and nobody had come out to greet them. Then Maya heard a window opening and looked up. Someone chucked a scrap of paper out the window. Franziska noticed it.

"Phoenix Wright! Go catch that note!" she ordered. Phoenix decided to do it and jumped into the air, catching the note. It blew around in his hand. He handed it to Franziska.

"Let's see... 'Choose a class: Warrior, Archer, Black Mage, White Mage, Defender, Gunner or Paladin. Your path lies at the willow tree', it says. I demand an explanation for this!" Franziska read, then huffed.

"Well, it seems once we have decided on one of these mysterious classes, we are to go to the Willow Tree," Edgeworth explained.

"Well, I take Defender, because defending is the only thing I'm good at," Phoenix muttered.

"Black Mage sounds good to me!" Maya said excitedly.

"White Mage will do for me, anyway. Aren't they supposed to use healing magic?" Mia said.

"If there's anything I'm as good at as using my whip, it's using a bow. Archer is my choice," Franziska decided.

"Well, I take Paladin. They're supposed to be a mix of warrior and white mage, no?" Edgeworth asked.

"Correct," Mia nodded.

"Well, let's go to the Willow Tree already!" Franziska said, and Edgeworth lead the way, since he was the only one who had noticed the Willow Tree on the drive in.

At the foot of the Willow Tree lay various objects. The party examined them. A huge shield, two staffs, a bow and quiver and a sword that seemed to glow.

"Ah, welcome," a high-pitched voice said. A woman had suddenly appeared in front of the tree.

"To you, Defender, a shield," she said, handing Phoenix the shield. Phoenix staggered at its weight but soon adjusted to its weight.

"To you, Black Mage, a staff of darkness. To you, White Mage, a staff of light," the woman said, handing Maya a staff with a black crystal in it and Mia a staff with a white crystal in it.

"To you, Archer, your bow and arrows," the woman said, seemingly getting bored as she handed Franziska a bow and quiver. Franziska strapped the quiver to her back.

"And to you, Paladin, the sword that banishes darkness," the woman sighed, handing Edgeworth the glowing sword.

"Monsters roam in the fields of C'an A'erie. Find them and eliminate them with your weapons and magic. When lunchtime comes, you will be teleported back here, where you will feast and can get an oppurtunity to purchase items," the woman explained. "Split yourselves into two groups now."

"Right, both groups need some sort of healing power. Right, Maya, you go with Phoenix. The rest will come with me," Edgeworth commanded.

Maya shuffled over to Phoenix. The duo considered it. Did Phoenix have any healing powers?

"I'm going to join Phoenix and Maya," Mia said, and walked over. "Neither of them have any healing powers. You do, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded and lead the way for Franziska to follow. The trio decided to head for the closest monsters they could see, but they walked slowly and discussed strategies.

"I played a lot of RPGs in my time. Addictive, I tell you. So, I'm going to give you some advice. We'll start with individual techniques. Phoenix, you could probably bash monsters with that shield. Use it to defend us when the monsters attack, though. Maya, try finding elemental weaknesses in the monsters and throw as much magic at them as you can. As for me, I'll be healing you mostly. Now, for group techniques. Any ideas?" Mia explained.

"Well, Maya could probably throw some magic at my shield and then I could hit an enemy with the shield and stuff?" Phoenix suggested.

"Good idea," Mia nodded.

"And I could probably use my magic and mix it with yours to create a devestating Fire-Water elemental attack?" Maya suggested.

"We might need to work on your magic first, though. Well, I see some monsters. Let's go!" Mia commanded. Phoenix and Maya stared at each other, then they ran after Mia.

The unsuspecting chimeras were devouring the carcass of a cow. Phoenix looked at Maya and Mia, who were just approaching casually, and decided he would have to make a move. He ran forwards and slammed the shield right into the side of one of the chimeras, causing it to screech in pain. It reared up on its hind legs and breathed fire. Phoenix blocked the fire with his shield and moved backwards from the raging chimera. The other chimeras were moving towards Maya and Mia, but Maya slammed her staff against the ground and a huge pillar of rock spouted from the ground, knocking the chimeras backwards.

"Phoenix! Hit it at its weak spot - the goat's head!" Mia instructed. Phoenix raised his shield and ran forwards, battering the goat's head. The chimera's lion head roared and bit Phoenix's arm. He quickly pulled his arm back. Phoenix hit the goat head with the shield again, and then he noticed he had nearly broken the head off. Phoenix felt uneasy looking at it and attacking the monster, but he whacked the goat head one more time and the head fell off. Phoenix began to feel sick, but one more hit to the chimera knocked it unconscious. It would probably die of its injuries, so Phoenix spent no more time by the chimera.

Maya and Mia were fending off the other two chimeras quite well. Maya was firing all sorts of magic, avoiding using fire magic at all costs. Mia was managing to hurl balls of water at the chimera, but it seemed to be doing no good.

"Hit the weak spot, Mia!" Phoenix shouted, running over and slamming his shield into a chimera. It fell over and Mia saw the bleeding wound on Phoenix's arm. She cast a quick healing spell, and Phoenix's wounds healed themselves. Phoenix took no notice, instead battering the chimera wildly. The lion head bit him, as did the snake head, but he just kept battering the goat head until his vision began to blur. Phoenix collapsed. Mia ran forwards and pulled Phoenix from the death trap, quickly casting a spell that cured poison. She also quickly cast a spell to heal his wounds, but she could barely feel the mana anymore. She was running out of magic.

Maya blasted wind at the other surviving chimera, then kicked it. It staggered, then Maya blasted it with wind again. The chimera fell over, so Maya decided to kick it. She kicked the goat head, then decided to use fire to slowly burn it off. The chimera was too busy screaming in pain as Maya slowly burned the goat head off the chimera. The chimera was instantly rendered useless and unconscious. Over by Phoenix and Mia, Phoenix had battered the goat's head off yet another chimera.

"Right, we need to go back to the Willow Tree so Maya and I can recover our Mana," Mia explained. "Mages can't blast people with magic forever. We have a supply of Mana, and we need to top it up. So let's go!"

Phoenix picked up his shield and followed Mia, looking as confused as Maya.

"When did Sis play all these RPGs?" Maya asked.

Edgeworth and Franziska did not arrange techniques for themselves, they just approached the nearest monster, which happened to be a nasty-looking cerberus. Edgeworth slashed out with his sword and the cerberus looked up. Franziska saw the anger in the monster's eyes and moved to the nearest tree. She quickly scaled it and stood on a sturdy branch. She notched an arrow and pointed it down at the cerberus. She pulled the string further than her ear, and released. The arrow shot through the air and hit the cerberus in the back. It roared in pain and ran at Edgeworth. Edgeworth felt terror, but he slashed out with the sword and gave the cerberus a nasty cut on its neck. The cerberus bit Edgeworth in the shoulder.

"NGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Edgeworth screamed and battered the cerberus with the flat of the blade. It finally let go of him and Edgeworth ran backwards. Franziska fired an arrow as the cerberus ran after Edgeworth. The cerberus wailed and Edgeworth dived forwards, delivering a deep cut into the cerberus's side. It bit Edgeworth, but an arrow from Franziska made it loosen its jaws and Edgeworth hit it with the sword. The cerberus then roared and charged at the tree Franziska was standing on. Franziska was knocked out the tree by the force of the impact.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, then stood up. Blood was gushing from nasty cuts and she was standing in a patch of nettles. Franziska notched an arrow and aimed at the cerberus. It charged for her, and she released the arrow. Time seemed to slow down as the arrow neared cerberus. Franziska prayed for it to hit the heart of the beast and end the battle. It did the former, but not the latter. From behind, another cerberus charged into Franziska. She was knocked onto its back and it was about to rear when Franziska stabbed it with an arrow. This cerberus somehow seemed bigger than the last. Franziska guessed this one was the mother. The cerberus reared and Franziska fell off, but she got the chance to notch an arrow and carefully aim. Edgeworth slashed out and hit the cerberus's side. Franziska fired an arrow and it hit the rear end of the cerberus. The cerberus screamed in pain.

"Miles Edgeworth! Stun it, and we'll run!" Franziska shouted. Edgeworth nodded, and to his surprise, a bolt of lightning hit the cerberus. It was stunned. Edgeworth then ran, as did Franziska. Franziska, however, now that she had her bow, had the forest on her side. She pulled Edgeworth towards the forest area and scaled a tree. Edgeworth took more time, and watched wide-eyed as Franziska jumped to the next tree. She held onto the center of the tree. If a branch broke, she would still be up in the air and could make a crafty escape. Edgeworth jumped too, but he had not planned his jump like Franziska and he fell to the ground. Franziska slid down the tree trunk and checked Edgeworth's wounds. Edgeworth was greatly annoyed by the fact that Franziska needed to remove his cravat to check for wounds around the neck, but Franziska knew her stuff ever since she had picked up the bow. She decided that Edgeworth's wounds weren't serious.

"Alright, Miles Edgeworth. Let's go. And put your cravat back on, your neck is covered in scrapes," Franziska said, then she walked off. 


	2. Hidden Abilities

Phoenix, Maya and Mia had just come out of their fifth battle. Their first battle had been with a group of chimera, then a half-dying cerberus and a healthy cerberus in the same battle, then a furious pit bull, a pack of wolves, and they had just finished off another group of chimera. The trio were getting hungry, and they reckoned it was probably nearly lunchtime. They were about to start making some lunch from the dead chimeras, but suddenly they appeared in a dining hall, sitting in chairs in front of plates. Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma were sitting on the other side of the table, and were tucking into their meals.

"This place defies logic," Phoenix decided as Maya happily ate a burger. Phoenix cut his pizza into slices and thoughtfully chewed on a slice.

"Don't bother thinking about it. It hurts your head," Edgeworth said back. He had already tried applying logic to C'an A'erie and it didn't work. Edgeworth had moved onto his chocolate pudding and had eaten half of it without getting any of it on his face. An incredibly difficult feat.

"I guess I have better things to think about than this place," Phoenix mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. Franziska rolled her eyes.

"Heroes!" an incredibly deep voice shouted. Phoenix swallowed pizza and choked until Maya hit him on the back.

"What?" Maya asked the deep voice, without turning away from her burger.

"You will all join together to battle monsters that defy everything!" the voice boomed. "There are more comfortable clothes and money in the changing rooms. Good luck, heroes!" Edgeworth noticed the voice was coming from a speaker high on the wall.

"Monsters that defy everything? We've already met some. Chimeras," Phoenix mumbled. He finished his pizza and wolfed down a chocolate bar. Maya was halfway through a chocolate cake and her face was covered in chocolate. Everyone laughed at her. Franziska finished her meal and headed for the changing rooms. Edgeworth followed, as did Mia and Phoenix. Maya quickly wolfed down the rest of her cake and ran to the changing room.

When all of them came out after changing, they laughed at each other's clothes. Franziska was wearing a green t-shirt with a sash that was ripped. It smelled of animals. Franziska was wearing a long skirt, but it was ripped and smelled of animals too. She commented on it, saying she could make animals fight for her.

Phoenix was wearing overly chunky armour, bar a helmet. He could barely move as the armour was weighing him down. Franziska fired an arrow at him, but it bounced off the armour. Phoenix liked being immune to Franziska and her arrows and whip.

Maya was wearing a large black cloak over her usual kimono and she was wearing a large pointy black hat. She thought she looked like a witch and everyone laughed as they imagined her with a long pointy nose.

Mia was wearing a long white robe and looked as beautiful as ever. She had let down Pearl's hair and looked beautiful.

Edgeworth was wearing armour, light white armour. There was nothing strange about him, he looked amazing.

They left the building and there were stalls all over the place. With the bizarre-looking coins each of them had found in their changing room, they decided to buy something. They thought about it, and Mia, with her amazing game knowledge, told them what most of the items did. Franziska spent all of her money at one on a High Potion, for those emergencies. Mia was more crafty and bought a bunch of status-healing items. Maya bought a bunch of potions, but Edgeworth wandered around and explored. He found a small shack where a woman was standing. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, and she had a belt where she had guns slotted in.

"You can hire me for all your money, paladin," the woman said. "I'm a gunner. I'm good at both close and long range fighting. Want me in your party?"

Edgeworth handed her a bunch of coins and the woman walked over.

"Name's Sapphire. I know your bunch, Edge-o. There's that Phoenix fella, Maya, Mia and Franz. Let's go, Edge-o!" Sapphire shouted, and dragged Edgeworth back over.

"Oh, a gunner," Mia said, instantly noticing the guns on Sapphire's belt.

"Name's Sapphire. No need for introductions, Mia, Maya, Nick, Franz, Edge-o," Sapphire grinned.

"F-Franz?" Franziska howled and was about to grab her whip when Sapphire gripped her wrist and twisted.

"Deal with it, Franz," Sapphire said, her voice tainted with evil.

"Right, let's just go and deal with more of the monsters," Mia said, trying to calm the insanity.

The group of six headed out into the plains, where they ran into a Golem. This wasn't anything normal. It was a huge stone man that loomed over everyone. Franziska and Sapphire scaled the trees, shooting, be it bullets or arrows. The Golem took barely any damage. Phoenix decided to stay on the defensive, blocking the Golem's hands from knocking someone over. Maya and Mia were using their combo attack, fire and water joining together to blast the Golem. Stones broke off from it and revealed skin. Everyone noticed it. Sapphire shot the small patch of skin. Edgeworth got his sword into the cracks between the stones and pulled stones out, revealing more skin. Franziska let an arrow fly and pierced the skin. Blood poured from the wound from her arrow. The Golem roared and the earth shook. Franziska held onto the tree trunk for dear life. Sapphire wrapped her hand around the tree trunk and used her left hand to hold the gun and she fired rapidly. The Golem was bleeding more heavily now.

Edgeworth received a punch from the Golem. Everyone heard the crack as Edgeworth flew through the air and slammed into a tree. Phoenix dived in front of the Golem and distracted it so Mia could cast a healing spell or using a healing item on Edgeworth. Maya decided to fireball the Golem. It screamed and jumped at Maya. Maya turned tail and ran. Sapphire shot the Golem again. The Golem roared and picked up the tree Sapphire was standing on. Sapphire cursed loudly and jumped off the tree, slamming into the ground. She staggered and fell, and her whole body was aching. Sapphire couldn't stand up, so she flipped over and kept shooting. She quickly reloaded and waited. Franziska fired another arrow. The Golem kept screaming, but it was far stronger than the weak enemies they had faced before. Edgeworth stood up after Mia had cast a healing spell on him, and he ran at the Golem. Edgeworth began to glow purple. Sparks began to run across the blade of his sword. Lightning began striking the Golem.

Edgeworth slashed out, striking the Golem. His strike was imbued with powerful lightning and the Golem toppled over and fell. But the Golem was back up in an instant. Edgeworth cursed. His lightning strike had only knocked the Golem over! Useless!

"Guys, there is one thing that can destroy this Golem!" Mia shouted. Everyone turned to her.

"Everyone, give Phoenix energy! Now!" Mia commanded. Everyone but Phoenix moved forwards and touched his shoulders. Energy flowed into Phoenix's body, and he closed his eyes. The power was making him shake. Soon, everyone but him was drained of power and they moved away as Phoenix began shaking violently. He began to shine a bright red. The others watched as Phoenix began rising into the air. He was still shaking. Mia watched, satisfied, as Phoenix suddenly disappeared. He was replaced by a shining phoenix, flapping its flaming wings.

"Is that..." Maya whispered.

"...a phoenix?" Edgeworth finished

"This is the power he has inside of him. All people have a hidden power. That is just his," Mia explained, as the phoenix screeched.

It dived down at the Golem, flames dancing on its wings. There was a flash of light, and an explosion. It knocked everyone back, and when the explosion had gone and the light had faded, Phoenix Wright was lying on the ground, unconscious. The Golem was gone,

"It seems we'll have to use these amazing powers to destroy these big monsters. Now, I believe there is a Mana Well nearby?" Edgeworth looked around.

"It's next to the Willow Tree. C'mon, let's go!" Mia said and dragged everyone off.

After they had restored their energy, they took a few buckets of Mana Water with them. They left them by a tree, at least 10 metres away from their next target - a woman. She looked evil. She was standing in a circle made of weapons. Sapphire and Franziska sneaked past her and climbed up a tree together. They both fired at the woman at the same time, but the woman lifted up a shield in an instant and deflected the bullet and arrow. Maya threw a fireball, which was deflected by the shield. Maya rolled her eyes. Edgeworth tried a lightning strike. Deflected.

"We need to get that shield off her!" Mia shouted. The woman heard this and picked up a sword. Edgeworth stood right behind her and Maya used a gust of wind to rip the shield from the woman's hand. Edgeworth snatched the shield and battered the woman in the side. The woman kicked Edgeworth in the leg and he staggered back. He threw the shield away and ran at the woman, but she shot him in the shoulder. Edgeworth was benched. Mia rushed to his side, pulled the bullet out of his shoulder and healed him. Edgeworth was obviously in pain. Mia pulled him over to a tree where he lay against the tree and suffered in silence.

"Everyone, give power to Maya!" Mia shouted. The woman pointed the gun at Maya, but Maya moved out the way just in time. Phoenix stood in front of Maya, his shield protecting her, while everyone and him gave her energy. Suddenly, the circle was blown away and Maya started flying. Phoenix used some of the remaining power he had left to conjure a shield around Maya. The woman shot at Maya, but the bullets bounced off the shield. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the woman in the side. She screamed in fury. Edgeworth hadn't given Maya any of his energy, so he had enough to hurt the woman. While she was aiming for Edgeworth, Maya flew down to the woman, and blasted her with every single element. The woman screamed and the ground swallowed her up. Edgeworth blasted the air with a thunderbolt in celebration. Maya was unconscious and lying on the ground, so Phoenix picked her up in his arms and took her over to the tree where they had brought their buckets of Mana Water. The others drank it and sighed.

"Well, two long and tiring and painful battles over. I have the spoils, though. We can probably buy something to eat or buy something useful," Edgeworth said. He stood up and staggered, until Franziska grabbed his shoulder and kept him upright. 


	3. An End to Evil

After Maya had woken up, the party browsed the stalls again, looking for some useful items to use in the next battle. The items were not too useful - potions and nothing else. Mia sighed. She hadn't quite expected the place to be so devoid of items.

"Well," Phoenix said, taking a bite of an apple he'd bought. "It was a start."

Edgeworth agreed. Mia pondered as the group headed back to the fields. They were perfectly prepared for another person being knocked unconscious by their powers.

"I see something up ahead," Mia noted. Franziska was the only other person who saw it - a lone snake, far away, slowly slithering towards them. Franziska let an arrow fly, scaring the snake off.

"I guess it's part of a bigger enemy," Mia reckoned.

"Like what? Medusa?" Sapphire guessed.

"I think it's something a little more dangerous than Medusa," Edgeworth sighed. So many dangerous enemies...

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" Mia asked, gazing at Edgeworth.

"Come here, Ms. Fey," Edgeworth said, leading Mia to a tree. "We can't face a gorgon. That's just a little over the top."

"Gorgons are death traps, yes, but I have a solution."

"Explain."

"We attack from behind. We need to be one step ahead of this thing. I think being in the trees would also be a good idea."

"I guess that IS a good solution."

Edgeworth and Mia rejoined the group and told Franziska to lead them further via clusters of trees, to keep away from the gorgon. Franziska consulted a nearby squirrel. She understood its squeaks and gestures, strangely enough.

"Our enemy lies close by. Now, follow me," Franziska said, following the squirrel as it hopped away. The others stared at each other, then followed. How could Franziska understand the little animal? It was impossible! Then again, Phoenix could transform into a phoenix, and Edgeworth could use magic, as could Mia and Maya, so nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"Hey! I can see the gorgon! Great work, Mia, Franziska! We can hit it with all we've got now!" Edgeworth called.

"Right, my turn to use my power!" Sapphire decided. She pulled out a gun. She felt power as she touched the trigger.

"Are we all ready for when she falls?" Mia asked. Nods all round. Sapphire pulled the trigger and the gorgon exploded. Well, shattered like glass.

"Huh? What?" Everyone was confused. THAT was Sapphire's power? Making something shatter?

"Ohhhh..." Sapphire gasped then collapsed.

"Sapphire!" Mia screamed, then she checked Sapphire for wounds. "Ouch... Bruising and cuts all over her hands. I can't do anything for the bruises, but the cuts I can heal. But I won't. She can't hold a gun until the bruises heal. Sapphire is completely useless now."

"No! We can lose a valued fighter, just like that?" Edgeworth howled.

"Yep. The best we can do is take her back to the mansion," Mia said sadly.

"I'll carry her this time," Edgeworth offered. "Save Wright the bother."

So the party returned to the mansion. While they waited for Sapphire's awakening, they bought pieces of fruit and snacked on them.

"How do we break the news to her?" Phoenix asked, leaning on his shield.

"We should tell her like it is!" Maya decided, chewing on an apple.

"I guess we should," Phoenix mumbled. He didn't want to do it. Why tell a gunner she couldn't use a gun? It didn't sound nice, and he would hate to be Sapphire.

"M... Morning..." Sapphire mumbled, sitting up.

"Oh, she's awake," Franziska noted.

"Edge-o, what happened?" Sapphire asked.

"You sustained bad inujuries on your hands. Basically, you can't use a gun until your wounds heal... naturally," Edgeworth explained.

"Oh... right. Well, if you need any info, just ask. It's the least I could do for you," Sapphire answered.

"Thank you!" Maya smiled. Inside, she was shocked by Sapphire's actions. If Maya was in Sapphire's position, she would've just sulked.

"We'll, we'll have to kill some time. We should be leaving at three, and we have time for another battle, time to change back into our normal clothes, then leave. So! Let's choose our resources wisely. Quite unluckily, our final enemy has been decided for us. Look over at the fields. I believe that dragon is our final enemy," Edgeworth explained. The rest were shocked at the dragon's size. It was far bigger than a Golem, and its wings were as big as 6 Cerberuses stuck together.

"Um... are you sure?" Phoenix asked, sweating. How could his shield withstand a dragon's attacks?

"He's right. Your final battle will be against the dragon. And if you fall unconscious, that dragon will eat you alive. Many a comrade I've lost to a dragon's jaws," Sapphire sighed, shaking her head.

The group of five walked over to the dragon. It roared and jets of fire flew from its jaws. Phoenix barely had time to shield everyone from the attacks. Mia called upon her inner strength and a tidal wave hit the dragon. The dragon's fire was slightly dampened, but other than that, the attack was completely useless.

"We'll have to be physical with this!" Mia shouted, lifting her staff off the ground. She struck the dragon with her staff, but the attack was more useless than the tidal wave. Edgeworth went in for it and slashed out at the dragon. His sword bounced off the dragon's scales.

"This is useless!" Edgeworth shouted. Franziska held back - an arrow would bounce off its scales easily. Maya had seen the uselessness of magic and hitting it. Phoenix just kept blocking attacks from the dragon - a shield attack would be stupid and useless.

"Why are we doing this?" Maya asked, ducking under a blast of fire.

"To kill time - but we'll just kill ourselves!" Phoenix replied, shielding Franziska from the dragon's attacks. Suddenly, a huge sword thats blade was as tall as Edgeworth came flying through the air. Mia picked it up. It was extremely heavy, but she didn't mind. She took a strike at the dragon and it howled in pain.

"That's it! The power of teamwork will defeat this thing!" Mia shouted. Duos started pulling off their techniques. Edgeworth sent a lightning bolt at Franziska's arrow and she fired, lightning striking the dragon from above as the arrow flew, then dug itself into a crack between the dragon's scales. The dragon howled in pain.

Maya and Mia threw magic at each other. The fire and water met, then turned for the dragon, but the attack was useless. Then they used the fire-water magic on Franziska's arrow. It fortunately hit some skin and the dragon roared in pain, sending flame at Mia. Phoenix's shield deflected the fire and Mia smiled. Phoenix then cast a shielding spell on the party, then they looked at each other.

"Is it possible we could use a huge spell powered by all of us?" Edgeworth asked.

"Hmm... Thunder, Earth, Darkness, Light and Water... No, let's call upon our inner creatures instead!" Mia decided.

"Yeah, let's try," Phoenix nodded. He gathered up his inner strength, and he began to glow red. Then he transformed into the phoenix inside of him.

Franziska called upon her inner power. She glowed green, then transformed into a Golem made of ivy and flowers.

Maya and Mia called upon their inner power. Maya glowed black, and Mia white. Then, they transformed, Maya into a black dragon, and Mia a white dragon.

Edgeworth called upon his inner power. He began to glow purple. Then, he transformed into a thunderbird, a huge bird.

"KWEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Phoenix cqawed. Only Edgeworth understood the screech, him being a bird. It translated to, 'Let's end this!'.

"Kweh!" Edgeworth cawed in reply. 'Yes, let's!'

Maya and Mia flew forwards and lashed out with their claws. They easily ripped the scales off the enemy dragon. Franziska picked Mia up by her wings and used Mia to batter the dragon until Mia roared in protest.

Phoenix flew forwards, wingbeats creating explosions on the dragon which hurt it badly. Edgeworth flapped his wings and lightning struck the dragon.

Finally, Franziska stomped on the ground and the ground swallowed up the dragon. The creatures changed back to humans, but they were all unconscious.

Sapphire had been watching, and she poured Mana Water over them, awakening the sleeping five. They then changed into their normal clothes in the changing rooms and they finished changing just in time as the car that was to pick them up had arrived. As they sat in the car and it drove away, Edgeworth asked a question.

"Should we go back there?" Although it needed no answer. 


	4. The Next Bunch

Another group of five had arrived and had finished staring at the fields and were now more interested in each other's pasts, since most of them had just met. The group of Godot, Manfred von Karma, Matt Engarde, Morgan Fey and Damon Gant.

"Is anyone ever going to come?" Matt asked.

"Patience," Godot replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Matt fumed inside. Was that guy ever going to stop being annoying? Matt watched as a note flew through the air and Godot used his free hand to catch the note.

"Give me that!" Morgan demanded, and snatched the note anyway. Manfred read over her shoulder.

"Choose from the following classes... Magus, Swordsman, Rune Master, Beastmaster or Hexer," Manfred read. "Then head to the Willow Tree."

"What sort of idiocy is this?" Morgan asked.

"Have you been listening to the instructions Mr. Edgeworth gave us? He said for us to follow the instructions given to us by a flying note," Godot said, shaking his head. Were other criminals actually that ignorant?

"Fine. Let us decide," Damon said, fiddling with his fringe.

"Swordsman sounds appealing, since I did do my killing with a sword," Godot said.

"The word Magus sounds perfect in itself," Manfred said.

"Beastmaster? I could control beasts like I controlled people with my 'refreshing like a spring breeze' image? Then that's decided," Matt laughed.

"A Hexer sounds good. I shall hex them all into oblivion!" Morgan shouted.

"Calm down. Runemaster is the only thing left, and I shall grab it," Damon said.

"So, to the Willow Tree now?" Matt asked.

"Do you need to read the instructions again, Mr. Ungarde?" Godot said. Matt's hand shook in rage and he spilled his wine.

The five of them headed to the Willow Tree. There waited objects - a sword, a crystal, a horn, and two books. There was a page of instructions, which Morgan read

"Most of these objects are self-explanatory. The Magus will insert the crystal into his staff, please," she read. Manfred took the crystal and slid it into a small hollow in his staff. It fitted perfectly. Godot picked up the sword, Matt the horn, and Damon and Morgan the books.

"So what are we to do now?" Manfred asked.

"Edgeworth's instructions. We are to split into two groups, head out into the fields and fight monsters," Godot relayed the instructions.

"Fight monsters? This is a joke," Morgan spat.

"Not it is not! My student is not capable of such a foul deed as 'joking'," Manfred boomed. Morgan was surprised by the volume of his voice.

"Fine. Let's split into the groups. Matt should essentially be in the group of two, considering he has control over beasts and we only have our own powers," Morgan decided.

"Don't stick me with Godot. Besides, if you did, you would only be spellflingers. Strategy," Matt explained. Morgan stepped forwards.

"I will go with him. He needs someone to keep him straight," Morgan said.

"Good choice," Godot nodded. Then the groups split.

Morgan and Matt began talking to each other, because Matt had superior knowledge of role-playing games, unlike Morgan, who had never even heard the abbreviation 'RPG'.

"So, basically, I can afflict enemies with deadly diseases, or make them blind, or confused, or other status effects?" Morgan summed up Matt's explanation of a hexer.

"Yes. For me, I can control and summon beasts to my will by blowing this horn. I can call different creatures by blowing a different note. Or something," Matt explained his role.

"MATT!" Morgan shouted, noticing a cerberus that was jumping towards him. "GET OUT THE WAY!" Morgan jumped at him, knocking him out of the Cerberus's way. She stood up.

"Be careful..." she said, sounding quite nice for once. Then she opened her book and it began to glow as the pages began flicking. It opened to the page about paralysis and Morgan's eyes turned pure black and she began glowing. A huge symbol of a star in a circle appeared under her feet and the Cerberus suddenly froze up.

"That... that power...!" Matt gasped, feeling a huge amount of power emanating from Morgan.

"Never mind my power, Matt! Call upon some beasts to finish this thing off!" Morgan yelled.

Matt blew a C into the horn and the sound was extremely loud. Morgan covered her ears, then Matt stopped blowing as he heard a huge howling. Suddenly, a pack of wolves raced up and jumped on the paralyzed Cerberus.

"HOLD IT!" someone shouted. Matt and Morgan turned. Franziska von Karma was standing at the top of the hill nearby, wielding her trusty bow.

"Quick, Beastmaster! Get those pests out of here! They were just attacking my group, those pesky wolves! They'll turn on you as soon as they've devoured the Cerberus! Start killing them off now, while they're distracted!" she shouted.

"She was here yesterday. Trust her," Morgan instructed. Matt yelled out a command, but the wolves were too busy fighting over who got to eat the Cerberus.

"Should we run?" Matt asked.

"No! Don't run! They'll track you down! Maya! Get over here, now!" Franziska called. Maya appeared, wearing her witch's hat.

"Those wolves... They're not the ones from earlier, are they?" Maya asked.

"Just kill them. Matt and Morgan need help," Franziska ordered.

Maya blasted fire at the group of wolves. Morgan tried a damaging hex, but it only hit one of the wolves. The wolf instantly fell asleep while writhing in unimaginable pain. The wolf died seconds later, then spontaneously combusted.

"Maya! Our dual tech!" Franziska commanded. Maya blasted fire at Franziska's arrow and set it alight. Franziska fired the arrow at the wolves. A few of the timid ones fled. Then, at exactly the same time, Morgan and Maya cast a damaging spell. The ground began shaking with the force of the spells as they collided and created a massive explosion which sent Matt flying off his feet. He got back up and kicked one of the wolves. It howled and ran off. Then the rest of the wolves suddenly started running off.

"Why are they running?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied. Well, he didn't know until a fireball shot through the air.

"Is that... PAPA?" Franziska asked, seeing one particular Manfred von Karma sending jets of fire flying at the wolves. He noticed Franziska but said nothing to his daughter.

"Keep attacking! Don't let up!" Morgan shouted at Matt, who got up from the ground and kicked a wolf.

"Flee, imperfect beasts!" Manfred boomed and sent explosions wracking the wolves. Matt grabbed Morgan and pulled her away from the danger, and they staggered up the hill.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Miles Edgeworth thought we'd come and help you out, considering you weren't given the best options in terms of classes," Franziska explained. "Besides, the monsters have been powered up since all of us released our power. There's been raw power in the air since yesterday afternoon, so the beasts have been absorbing it."

"So that's why that Cerberus was about to kill both of us in one fell swoop?" Matt asked.

"Well, no. Those monsters just attack anyone," Maya muttered. "EVIL!"

"You guys! Get out of here, the monsters are too strong for you!" someone shouted from far away.

"Argh! I totally forgot the rest of you guys were trying to battle a Golem. I don't know what in the hell they were thinking," Franziska shook her head. "That's Phoenix, trying to get the others to move."

"MORGAN FEY! MATT ENGARDE! FRANZISKA VON KARMA! MAYA FEY! Get down here!" someone called.

"Let's go!" Franziska said. Matt managed to recruit a wolf that would let him sit on its back. It ran Matt down to where a huge Golem was standing, and everyone else was in the midst of a battle. It was definitely a battle, alright. The group from the day before were wearing their class's outfit. Damon was lying against a tree, bleeding heavily. Mia Fey was casting healing spells, trying to keep him alive. Godot was standing next to Edgeworth, both of them wielding swords. They ran at the Golem while Manfred backed them from behind with powerful spells. Phoenix was dashing around, protecting people from the Golem's attacks.

"Matt! Morgan! Start attacking this Golem already!" Phoenix shouted. Both of them obeyed instantly, Morgan's eyes going black and her book of hexes magically opening and flicking to a certain page. Matt blew into his horn, and nobody in the midst of battle cared as a pack of wolves ran up. Matt pointed a finger shouted a single command: "ATTACK!" All wolves but the one he was sitting on raced forwards, avoiding the other fighters. They started attacking the Golem when there was a deafening screech. The wolves fled and Matt had to make an effort to keep the wolf he was sitting on stay still as a phoenix rose into the air. It let out another screech and Matt instantly calmed his wolf, watching intently as the phoenix swooped down and there was an explosion of light. When the light faded, Phoenix Wright was lying on the ground, unconscious and the Golem was nowhere

"Ugh, Phoenix!" Mia shouted and ran over to tend to him while Damon's remaining wounds bled badly.

"Mr. Gant, are you alright?" Edgeworth asked, casting one of his own healing spells on Damon.

"Just Damon will do... Worthy..." Damon gasped. He was still badly wounded. Edgeworth did his best then Mia came and assisted him until Damon was back on his feet.

"What now?" Godot asked, swinging his sword.

"Careful with that thing," Phoenix grumbled, deflecting an accident strike.

"There should be more overpowered monster scattered across the place. Does everyone know how to use their powers to the best of their ability?" Franziska asked.

"Yeah, I guess we pretty much have," Matt said, looking around at his group. Damon had the book of Rune in his hands and had apparently been struck in the middle of Casting. He had seen Morgan, Manfred and Godot's powers beforehand and he had used his own, and the five others were perfectly capable as they had used them all yesterday.

"Well, I can pretty much see our next enemy," Mia said, gesturing to a group of Chimera at the top of the hill.

"Look, behind them!" Damon shouted, pointing to a figure behind them. It was merely a silhouette of a human.

"What... is that... S-S-S..." Maya began stuttering.

"Sapphire? Yes, that would be me," the figure said.

"Matt, Damon, Godot, Morgan and Manfred! Stay back! Take out the Chimera!" Franziska yelled, scaling a tree. Sapphire instantly pulled out a gun and fired. Franziska leaped down before the bullet could hurt her and fired an arrow. Sapphire caught it in her fingers and threw it aside.

"Franziska! Do not endanger yourself by refusing our assistance!" Manfred shouted.

"Papa...!" Franziska was moved by her father's actions. Manfred threw a fireball at Sapphire, who barely managed to dodge. She dropped her gun while dodging and Manfred made for it. Franziska fired an arrow which hit Sapphire in the shoulder. Sapphire howled in pain and slowly pulled the arrow out. Manfred grabbed the gun and took a risky shot. Sapphire barely moved out the way in time.

"B-big sister!" Edgeworth shouted, going for a tactical approach. Franziska looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"B-big sister...?" Franziska sniffed then hugged Edgeworth. "Thank you, little brother..."

Edgeworth desperately needed to get Franziska back into the battle, and make her useful. He pointed to a Chimera, and Franziska nodded. She notched an arrow and fired.

"Let's go!" Edgeworth shouted, clapping his hands. The rest of his team nodded. Mia kicked the air and a flow of water followed her leg then flew at Sapphire. Sapphire dodged.

"We'll have to take it close-up, Edgeworth! Godot! Get up there and kill her! No holding back... Miles!" Mia shouted. Edgeworth and Godot ran up to Sapphire but she shot Edgeworth in the stomach. Phoenix grabbed him and helped him over to Mia. Edgeworth was healing himself, but Mia had to fully devote herself to healing Edgeworth, leaving the rest in danger.

Godot struck wisely - a stab, right through the stomach, the seconds after Sapphire had shot Edgeworth. Blood poured from Sapphire's mouth and she began making most unpleasant noises. Godot decided not to let her suffer and stabbed her in the heart. Sapphire managed to mumble two words before she died.

"Mis...ter...Edg...ewor...th..." she whispered, then died. Godot pulled the blade out of Sapphire's chest and she collapsed.

"!" Edgeworth howled, and tried to break free, even though he was still severely injured. "SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE!"

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska cried and ran to his side. "It's alright!"

"Miles, my student, do not dishonour the Von Karma family name," Manfred said.

"Yes... I was foolish," Edgeworth shook his head and allowed Mia to finish healing him.

The rest of them finished off the Chimeras and Franziska led the party of 10 back to the mansion, with Mia holding Edgeworth against his wishes as she healed him on the way.

And lunch was served. 


End file.
